


All His Life

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Teddy had known that he was going to marry Lily all his life. He'd never thought anything different, not when Lily dated first the boys, then the girls in her year, then decided that she was never going to date again.





	All His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Next-Gen: Teddy/Lily

Teddy had known that he was going to marry Lily all his life. He'd never thought anything different, not when Lily dated first the boys, then the girls in her year, then decided that she was never going to date again. He didn't know how he knew, other than that the Blacks were sometimes gifted with hereditary magic, and when he'd confided in Gran, she'd told him that perhaps it wasn't just his metamorphmagus powers he'd gained from her bloodline, but a little bit of foresight as well.

They became the best of friends, and he was always there to pick her up when she fell down, be it problems at work, or annoying reporters, or that Malfoy boy who seemed certain that he would be the one to win her heart. He took her out stargazing one night, because he liked to think that his parents were up there, with Sirius, and the all of the other people that would have still been around, if not for the wars.

"You're my best friend," Lily told him, as they held hands and watched for shooting stars.

Teddy turned on his side so as better to look her in the eye. "You're my everything, Lily Luna," he said, as serious as could be.

"Oh," Lily said, and raised a hand to his cheek, gently framing her fingers along his jaw. "Oh."

He smiled and rolled away, content to pick out his favourite constellations. And after that night, Lily would sometimes look at him as if he was a particularly confusing puzzle, but nothing else changed, and he was perfectly happy. He was willing to wait forever for Lily to put the pieces together.

The day came when he least expected it. He was grumpy, as the full moon was close, and Lily had been on edge all week and wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She suddenly surged forward, knocking the cups and saucers and plates off the table that sat between them, and kissed him so hot and sweet he thought he might burn up on the spot.

"Alright?" she asked, her eyes wary when she pulled back. Teddy beamed and took her hand in his own.

"Never better," he said, and wondered how to tell her than Gran had been planning their wedding since Teddy had been eight years old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
